Paver systems are used in landscaping and outdoor construction. Construction pavers are used in residential, commercial, and municipal applications that include walkways, patios, parking lots, and road ways. In some cases, pavers are made from a cementitious mix (i.e., concrete) or clay and are traditionally extruded or molded into various shapes.
The typical manner of installing cementitious or clay pavers is labor intensive, time consuming, and generally includes substantial overhead equipment costs. The simple shapes of cementitious or clay pavers limit their installation to an intensive manual process. Pavers are laid over a bed of sand and tapped into place with adjacent pavers. Where the pavers do not perfectly fit a specified area, for instance a measured out bed for a sidewalk or patio, the pavers are cut with a powered saw to fit within the specified area. Alternatively, the installer must refit and retap each preceding paver to fit within the specified area. Because of these issues the costs for cementitious pavers and their installation are therefore high and include intensive manual labor.